


Fingertips

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Regulus watches Hermione





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [**sinfuldraconis**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sinfuldraconis/) **Regulus/Hermione**  


* * *

He follows her from room to room, watching and listening. He should not find her fascinating, should definitely not stalk her through Grimmauld Place with a hungry gaze, and he certainly has no business imagining what she feels like, tastes like, smells like. She is a Mudblood, a Gryffindor, and she's not even _that_ beautiful. He listens to them, discussing the Dark Lord and the skinny boy with the messy hair that is her best friend. He knows from other portraits that he became one of _them_ despite his determination, at the time he sat for this portrait, to not follow in cousin Bella's misguided footsteps. He also knows that he betrayed _them_ and died, though he has no idea why and that bothers him even more than his own death. He should not be fascinated by her, but he is. He likes to lurk in the corner of the frame and watch her, listen to her scolding her silly friends or offer words that are so intelligent he has no doubt as to why he finds her attractive. He always preferred a brilliant mind to the most beautiful of faces so he understands why she intrigues him. There are moments, when she walks to whichever frame he is in and her fingers gently touch the canvas, that he can close his eyes and _feel_ the smooth warmth of her fingertips against his cheek. And that, the fleeting moments when he can remember warmth and touch, love and desire, is why he can't stop himself from watching and wanting someone he'll never have.  



End file.
